


The bravery to ask for help and the foolishness to take a hand.

by Lwoorl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: The title may change, english is not my first language, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bravery to ask for help and the foolishness to take a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was waiting some windows update.  
> English isn't my first language so if you see any typo or grammar mistake please tell me and I will fix it.

It hurts, it hurts so much, your throat is dry and you can't swallow without feeling pain, your head is hot and your hands are cold, you can't even move your body to eat another flower. You almost can't see or hear anymore, white blurry figures move around you anxiously. You feel dizzy and it hurts to think.

Your head feels heavy and you feel your body growing cold but the burning heat flushing your face won't go away , won't disappear, and God your throat feels like sandpaper flowers were growing inside of it, you could kill for a glass of water right now but you can't even ask for one, keeping your eyes open hurts, everything hurts. You close your eyes. Around you the blurred white is hurried up.

You aren't sure how much time has passed, you wake up a couple of times, you don't open your eyes though, you just try to keep breathing, it has became a concient action, and the little part of you that still can think constantly tells you you should stop. You don't listen to that part, its voice is too quiet to be listened.  
It doesn't matter though, because slowly the amount of air you can send to your lugs decreases until one day it reaches 0, your eyes are closed but you can clearly feel the scared blurred white around you before you start to be swallowed, the painful heat in your head that has been melting your brain starts to go away and even though you have been prying for it to go away the cold that is left is even worse. 

The darkness starts to eat you, and you panick, you don't want this, you don't want to stop existing, the most primal part of you won't let it happen, your existence starts to search a way to avoid been erased, anything, and the there's a hand in front of you offering to get you out of the darkness if you just take it. You can feel the conscious part of you, that tiny, broken part, crying and screaming whispering screams that sounds like "just relax and let yourself disappear" or "you can't do this after you finally reached this point" but you ignore it because its voice is too quiet and the void too scary.

You're about to take the hand in front of you when you hear a whispering plea from somewhere inside the blurred white. 

" You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters"

And finally the voice of the tiny part of you who wanted this reaches the other parts.

The hand that offers help goes away, and you let it go. Without something to hold to you let yourself happily fall into the void, it feels just like that first time, when you fell into the mountain.

"I don't like this plan anymore" you hear a tiny, broken part of the white say, but it's too late to reconciderate, so you try to don't think that much about it while you are send to sleep.

 

 

It comes back. The warm, not in a painful way as fever, but in a comfy, familiar way. Smell, seen, hearing, touch, taste, in that order it all comes back slowly and after the parts of you are pull together again it takes you a couple of minutes for actually "think".  
You want to freak out, you don't fully understand what's happening, weren't you supposed to be melted by the nothing?

As you start to lose your shit a sad feeling you hadn't realised was there until now and you aren't quite sure is yours changes into a surprised, unsure and confused... hope?

Your body moves by itself, and before you can react you can see a mirror you are almost sure is your house's. Iside it there's an image that doesn't look like you.

"Chara?" The reflection hopefully asks. 

You nod and the reflection does the same.

The feelings that aren't yours becomes warm, comfy, and when the reflection hugs itself your body does the same. 

Finally, you reconice it, it's kind of hard, he's bigger, two long horns grows in his head, and he has fangs and claws now, but you reconice him anyway, the heart locker on his chest is all the confirmation you need.  
"Asriel? Is that you?" You ask and naturally your reflection does the same. "Yeah" he says with your mouth, and he's here, and you're here too, you're here, you both are here and it's too good for be true.

"it's us" You tell the mirror, you tell him.

 

 

The sunset is just as you remember it, but it doesnt make it less weird to see it. It feels like something from another person's memory, memories buried deep down inside your mind... You can't deny you missed it though. If it weren't because the humankind the superfice would be such a nice place. It's a shame they're in control of this place, ruining it..... it's going to change soon though.

Asriel is more excited than you, it's his first time seeing the sun and smelling fresh air after all, so you let him take his time. 

"Let's go" he says, after a while, kind of insecure. Inside your head you assure him everything's going to be OK if you just follow the plan.

 

 

You tell him again and again to attack "defend yourself! Use our power! What're you waiting for!" You yell, but he. Just. Wont. 

Why? 

You can't understand, you had come so far already!  
He said he trusted you! He said he would follow the plan! Then why, why is he not killing these horrible humans?! They are gross, violent, hateful, then why?! 

Doesn't he realise what hes sacrificing doing this?... All what he's losing? All what he's... he's throwing away all what you have done... Why... 

When you two become dust in the garden the last thing you felt from him is sadness, and you can't be sure but the last thing he felt fron you was probably betrayal.  
The moment your body breaks the darkness eats you again. If the hand offering help appeared in front of you again, you don't really know, but you're pretty sure you didn't see it.


End file.
